Hitherto, as a recording medium which is recordable and can be removed from a recording and reproducing apparatus and in which a recording capacity is relatively large and which is suitable to record AV (Audio/Video) data having video data and audio data, a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) having a recording capacity of 4.7 GB (Giga Bytes) or more has been spread. An image pickup apparatus for recording onto the recordable type DVD in a DVD-Video format has been disclosed in Patent Document (JP-A-2004-350251).
In the case of applying such a recording medium having the large recording capacity to a recording apparatus such as a video camera apparatus which frequently repeats start and stop of the recording, such a recording format in which a recorded AV stream can be easily handled by the user, for example, a title management and an edition of the recorded AV stream can be easily performed is demanded.
For example, in a format in which a reproducing interval and reproducing order can be designated for a predetermined unit which needs a continuous synchronous reproduction of the video data and audio data, that is, a reproduction in which a real-time reproduction is guaranteed, an AV stream file as a recorded AV stream of the predetermined unit is managed by a file showing attributes of the AV stream file and a file which designates the reproducing interval and the like by the predetermined unit, so that an edition in which the reproducing interval and the reproducing order of the AV stream file have freely been set can be easily executed without modifying the AV stream file on the recording medium. In such a file management form, a recording format in which an editing process can be executed is demanded.